The present invention comprises a new and distinct Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Gaudpin.’
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 2000, at Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The new Gaura cultivar is characterized by a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering, green foliage and early to flower.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Gaudpin’ was ‘C0030-1,’ an unpatented Gaura lindheimeri that is not known by any synonyms. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Gaudpin’ was ‘C0029-1,’ also an unpatented Gaura lindheimeri that is not known by any synonyms. ‘Gaudpin’ was selected in May 2001 as a single flowering plant from within the F1 plants of the above stated cross and was initially designated ‘D0042-1.’
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and Sarrians, France was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings, and has demonstrated that the new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.